inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kibayama Douzan
(Midfielder) |number = 23 |element = Earth |team = *'Unlimited Shining' (coach) *'Zero' (coach and MF) |seiyuu = Ootomo Ryuuzaburou |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon}} Kibayama Douzan ( ) is an antagonist in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon and is also the coach and a midfielder of Zero. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"The manager of the God Eden training facility. An ace player despite his age."'' Appearance He appears to be tall and has a standard weight. He has brown hair and mustache connected to the upper part of his hair. He wears a pink suit with some white design on it and a brown belt. Underneath the suit, he wears a blue necktie. He also has a muscular body. Personality It seems that he has no interest on what happens to soccer. He only wants to control it by joining forces with Ishido Shuuji. He appears to be strong as he is able to crush a rock with only one hand. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He first appeared in the movie in some sort of place, watching Hakuryuu destroying the place with his keshin. Kibayama appeared again when Raimon awoke in the God Eden, near a field. He introduced to Raimon Unlimited Shining, which seemed to be his team, and ordered them to attack Raimon. The two teams fought in the field and the score was 12-0 to Unlimited Shining. Then, Kibayama's guards arrested all Raimon's players, but some people saved them using a soccer ball. He is later seen talking to Ishido Shuuji, who just arrived at the God Eden's tower, about the situation and something which would be an interesting match. He later reappeared in the God Eden's stadium with his assistant, Hikita Goushirou, as the coach of Zero, the combination team of Unlimited Shining and Ancient Dark which was about to play against Raimon. When the score became 3-2 for Raimon, he and some others adults decided to play with Zero. He like the others played roughly. After Endou Mamoru and Raimon's other adults entered in the match, Kibayama used Fuurinkazan Destroyer but it was stopped by Endou's God Hand V. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone He was seen in episode 8, in Tenma's flashback of his time at God Eden after Gouenji suggested to Raimon that they might train in the island in order to power up his skills, win against Protocol Omega 2.0 and free Endou from El Dorado. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Kibayama, Zero has to be defeated first in the post-game. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Ookazeya Giichi (Zero Adults's Community Master at God Eden) *'Item': Shounen Soccer Hodai 5jou (少年サッカー法第5条, randomly dropped from either Heaven of Eden or Hell of Eden at Kousaka Yukie's taisen route) *'Photo': Jizou (地蔵, taken at God Eden) *'Hissatsu': Fence of Gaia After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 2800 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Kibayama, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Hikita Goushirou *'Player': Ookazeya Giichi *'Player': Yamakaoru After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 1400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Kibayama, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Bonsai Arrangement (盆栽アレンジメント, randomly dropped from Enjoy People (エンジョイピープル) outside the Inazuma General Hospital) *'Photo': Gymnasium Podium (体育館の壇上からの写真, taken in Raimon's gym) *'Photo': Construction Materials (工事用資材の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's outskirts) *'Topic': Powerful People (パワフルな人の話題, obtained in Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Dark Heroes' *'Element Master' *'Heaven of Eden' *'Hell of Eden' *'Zero Extreme' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Dark Heroes' *'Element Master' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Dark Heroes' *'Element Master' Gallery Kibayama in Zero's uniform (GO movie HQ).PNG|Kibayama in Zero's uniform. Kibayama breaking a stone (GO movie HQ).PNG|Kibayama after he broke a stone. Kibayama Douzan presenting Zero (GO movie HQ).PNG|Kibayama presenting Zero to Raimon. Kibayama shooting in the GO movie (HQ).PNG|Kibayama shooting, during the match. Kibayama in flashback CS 8 HQ.PNG|Kibayama Douzan in Tenma's flashback. IG-04-027.jpg|IG-04-027. Trivia *His surname, Kiba (牙) means 'teeth' or 'fang'. *His dub name "Pinkus" may be a reference to the pink suit that he wears. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Fifth Sector Category:Coaches Category:Unlimited Shining